Deux soeurs, la même envie
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Elles sont deux sœurs. Elles ne sont rien d'autre que le pendant l'une de l'autre. Elles ne savent qu'envier ce que l'autre à. Mais elles sont aussi une personne à part entière... Et pour rien au monde elles ne changeront ce qu'elles sont. Elles sont les sœurs Weasley.


Elle n'était que Dominique. La si fragile Dom, la petite dernière.  
>Elle aurait aimé être comme sa sœur. Si belle, si sûre d'elle, si blonde Victoire.<br>Elle n'était que le vilain petit canard. La rouquine au milieu de la solaire fratrie.

Elle était la grande Victoire. Si calme, si douce Victoire  
>Elle aurait voulu être sa petite sœur. Si joyeuse, si rêveuse, si pétillante Dominique.<br>Elle n'était que la juste magnifique Victoire. L'inaccessible Vélane.

Sa différence l'avait toujours fait se sentir mal. Elle détestait les gens qui croyaient qu'elle était une des nombreuses cousines de la famille. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait pas hérité de la blondeur des blés de sa mère. Elle en rêvait de cette couleur.  
>Petite elle dessiné des champs de blés sur les murs magiques de sa chambre.<p>

Elle aurait voulu être elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ses chaines qui la maintenait dans la cage dorée de sa popularité. Elle détestait les gens qui ne cherchaient pas à écailler le vernis dont elle peignait son âme.

Sa sœur, elle aurait voulu être aussi sublime qu'elle.  
>Elle l'a voyait marchait de son allure aérienne dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses airs gracieux la faisaient sortir du lot. Son sourire éblouissant dévoilait ses belles dents nacrées. Ses yeux pétillait de plaisir au côté de son copain. Ses gestes empressés montraient ses graciles bras, ses délicates mains, ses longs doigts fins. Elle était belle Victoire.<p>

Sa sœur, elle aurait voulu être aussi libre qu'elle.  
>Ses rires emplissaient les couloirs de son carillon. Elle courait librement sur l'herbe sans insouciante du regard des autres. Ses yeux s'allumaient de flammes de joie lorsqu'elle se promenait avec ses amis. Ses lèvres rosées se fendaient d'un immense sourire inégalable. C'était une petite boule d'énergie, sa joie de vivre attirait les gens qui rêvaient de s'embraser à son contact. Elle était si joyeuse Dominique<p>

Sa beauté elle la jalousait.  
>Elle qui n'était pas belle. Ses rondeurs d'enfant fondaient lentement sous son corps qui se transformait. Elle avait les cheveux d'un roux vénitien. Il n'était pas aussi flamboyant que son père. Ils étaient pâles comme son être.<br>Elle n'était qu'une ébauche incomplète, là ou Victoire était le chef d'œuvre.

Sa liberté elle l'enviait.  
>Elle aurait voulu être comme elle ne pas se soucier du regard des autres. Elle en avait tellement peur qu'elle semblait se transformer en une poupée dénuée d'émotions. Un tableau blanc sur lequel les gens projetaient leurs désirs, leurs envies. Tous les jours elle plaquait sur son visage un sourire heureux qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Ses airs assurés la protégeaient du regard des autres.<br>Dominique c'était le soleil éclatant, là où elle était l'opalescente lune.

Depuis quand c'était elle éloignée ?  
>Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était elle pas retrouvée seule avec sa sœur. Petite elle aimait essayer ses vêtements, se tartiner la visage avec son maquillage. L'écouter jouer à la grande. Maintenant elle faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver seule avec elle. Tout chez Victoire lui rappelait sa fadeur. Devant elle, elle semblait ne plus exister.<p>

Depuis quand tout avait changé?  
>Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus parlé à sa sœur seule à seule. Elle adorait petite aider sa donner des conseils, Dominique c'était un peu son bébé, sa poupée. Mais maintenant tout n'était que rancœur et non-dit. Tout chez Dom lui rappelait la fausseté de son existence. Devant elle son masque se fissurait et son assurance se craquelait en mille morceaux.<p>

Leurs vies s'étaient éloignées.  
>A elle les punitions, et les échecs. A Victoire la réussite et les regards admiratifs. Ses rêves avaient disparus depuis bien longtemps. Elle qui aspirait à la réussite et aux compliments s'enfonçait dans des blagues de mauvais goût et cascades en tout genre. Son entourage étaient consternés pas son comportement. A elle une vie de reproche à Victoire la gloire.<p>

Leurs vies avaient pris des chemins bien trop différents.  
>A elle les bonnes notes, les compliments. A Dominique les amis sincères, les surprises de la vie. Sa vie était toute tracée depuis bien longtemps. La peur de s'égarer du chemin qu'elle avait déjà imaginée, il y a bien longtemps, la faisait s'enfoncer dans la monotonie du trajet. A elle une vie sans saveur, à Dominique l'aventure.<p>

Même son nom impressionnait...Victoire. Il était beau, puissant, gracile. Il l'a caractérise tellement. Alors qu'elle son prénom, été si banal. Si masculin et féminin à la fois. Elle n'était que Dom.

Même son prénom lui laissait une saveur douceâtre sur les lèvres...Victoire. Mais qu'avait t'elle gagné ? Elle n'était qu'une coquille vide, sans désirs, rêves et espoirs.

Elle voulait être quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas

Elle aspirait à être une autre qu'elle.

_Elles sont deux sœurs. Elles ne sont rien d'autre que le pendant l'une de l'autre. Elles ne savent qu'envier ce que l'autre à. Mais elles sont aussi une personne à part entière..._

Mais pourtant, elle aimé ce qu'elle était. Elle aimait sa liberté. Elle n'aimait pas voir les gens la fixer. Elle aimé croquer la vie à pleine dent. Elle n'était qu'une fille. Elle était Dominique Weasley

Mais pourtant elle ne voulait être personne d'autre qu'elle. Sa vie lui suffisait. L'inconnue lui faisait peur. Elle aimé sentir les regards admiratifs se poser sur elle. Elle n'était qu'une femme, elle était Victoire Weasley.

_... Et pour rien au monde elles ne changeront ce qu'elles sont. Elles sont les sœurs Weasley._  
><em>Deux destins, deux personnalités. Elles sont dissemblables, elles sont semblables. Elles ont le même sang, la même famille. Elles sont totalement différentes. Elles n'ont pas les mêmes rêves, les mêmes espoirs. Elles sont Victoire et Dominique Weasley.<em>


End file.
